


Just a moment with an Angel

by Lmaooooonade



Series: Moments with an Angel [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Budding Love, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Food, Lunch, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmaooooonade/pseuds/Lmaooooonade
Summary: A slow day leads to an unexpected lunch buddy.





	Just a moment with an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This work is cross-posted from my FFN account, I hope you enjoy!

  
  
It was a slow day, there was no current case to work on, and Penelope was busying herself with information requests from other units, and, admittedly, a little looking up of her own curiosity between reports.   
  
But it was lunch soon enough, and what was lunch you might ask? A tofu stir-fry she had made last night, a pepper and vegetable heaven! And all that yumminess sitting on a fluffy bed of healthy brown rice, and even a little treat of diced mango to the side. This was the life! Or so she thought because out of nowhere he walked in. Luke and his stupid newbie attitude coming to defile the lair! She didn't need to hear his voice to know it was him, she could smell him and his basic cologne. "Bat-cave is off limits to newbies during lunch. The information superhighway is closed," she stated in a rather annoyed tone, mouth half-full of her lunch.   
  
"I wasn't coming for information," Luke said, and all of a sudden a different scent came to Penelope, it smelled amazing, spicy.

"Why have you brought food into my office?" she asked, swiveling her chair around as fast as she could. "And why does it smell so good?" She continued, looking at the container in his hands. "What is it?" Penelope demanded, a slight pout to her lip, she'd been having a love affair with all things spicy for a long time, and yet here she was eating some leftover stir-fry, it was tasty don't get her wrong, but spicy trumped tasty almost instantly.  
  
"You're just full of questions today," Luke said, a slight chuckle to his voice. "Can I please eat in here with you? Everybody in the bullpen is being incredibly noisy, and I can't think." He said, looking at her with a hint of pleading in his eyes. "I'll share if you do." He added, holding up what appeared to be tamales on a pile of black beans and some Mexican rice. "They're vegetarian." He added quickly as she opened her mouth to object.

"Oh... Fine. You're lucky I have an extra chair." Penelope sighed, pointing to a smaller swivel chair. "I have tofu stir fry. What's in the Tamales?" She asked as she turned back to her screens, the bright light washing over her face.   
  
Luke pulled the chair near her "Well, chihuahua cheese, jalapeño, a little bit of avocado, which I'm thinking might have been a mistake, to be honest." He said, admitting that he had tried a little bit of culinary handicraft on his own. "I made them last night, but I didn't really try them, I think I was too scared."  He sighed, Penelope smirked a little.

“Wow, I didn't think you were afraid of anything, Alvez." She said, pointing at her own food. "I've got tofu stir fry, some red and yellow peppers, onions, a little bit of garlic, it's on some nice brown rice and I've got mango too if you've got a sweet tooth." She explained, looking at him, his face looks dumbfounded. "What, impressed I can cook?" She asked.

"No, I'm impressed you used my name instead of calling me a newbie. I almost expected it." He stated, stunned at it.

"Oh. Must have slipped." She said, reaching her fork over to his dish.  
  
Luke stopped her utensil with his. "Ah! Excuse me?" He said, looking her in the eyes, Penelope just laughed.

"I don't have cooties, Newbie. Get over it." She snorted, as she took a little bit of rice, holding her hand under it as not to drop any on her desk. "Mmmh! Heavenly." She said as the flavor partied on her tongue. "You really made this? I can't believe it." She said.

"I did, try the tamale, please. Please." He said, pleading almost "I just want to know if it's safe." He said in an almost joking tone, a 180, nice.

"Oh hush!" Penelope said,  taking a bit of it along with a few beans that had stuck to the underside of it.

Penelope popped the bit of tamale into her mouth, and gave it a few chews, she was speechless, it was amazing? How did a newbie even come up with this in his head? A little moan escaped her, "Why is this so good?" she asked, closing her eyes. "I hate you." She said as she opened her eyes and turned her attention down to her food, she pushed the container to Luke. "Try." She said. "It doesn't have cooties either, promise," she added.

Luke hesitantly took some of the stir-fry and tasted it, he nodded. "This is amazing, Penelope." He said, looking to her.

Now it was Penelope's turn to look dumbfounded. "You used my first name why-- Why would you use my first name?" She asked, her tone of voice could only be described as spooked.

"Would you rather I had said something else?" Luke asked, an eyebrow raised. "How about something like Angel? Does that suit you better?" He continued a coy smile on his face.

Penelope frowned. "Excuse me?" She asked. "Angel? No no, I don't think so.” She scoffed, she couldn't believe it.

Luke ignored her "I think it does." He said as he started on his food. "Don't let that food get cold, Angel." He said. Penelope just took her food back and started eating it in silence.

  
The silence was all they had for the remainder of the meal, other than moving for each other's food there was nothing else going on. and once the containers were empty, and the mango went, Luke stood up. "That was nice Angel. We should do this again."

Penelope's mind swam, again? Another meal with Luke Alvez? Absolutely. "Yes. I'd like that." She said, standing with him. Luke's eyes looked to her dress, a loud yellow dress white dots, and a thin black belt, and of course, there were the yellow heels and a set of black bauble earrings.

"Yellow is a good look on you," he said, and suddenly Penelope felt very bare at that moment, exposed, even.

"Thank you. Muted gray tones are nice on you." She replied, wow that sounded stupid, but even worse it put a stupid yet genuine smile on his face.  
  
Luke took a step back but Penelope grabbed his wrist. "Wait!" she exclaimed, looking a little frantic "Why did you really come to eat in my office with me.? And don't tell me it's because they were loud in the bullpen, the only loud things out there are the phones." She said.

Luke gave a sigh, how had to be been so transparent? "Truth?" He started, and Penelope nodded "Okay, truth is, I really wanted to spend time with you. Penelope, I don't know how to say it, but I think that you are beautiful and smart, and I want to get to know you better. Don't get me wrong, I like our games of cat and mouse, but a change of pace was needed." He admitted, and her jaw dropped, her eyes hectically searched his face, looking for any signs of a lie or a joke, but she found nothing.

"Y-you really?" she stuttered, "You have to be joking but I can't tell, you have to be oh no!" Penelope exclaimed, but Luke got closer and touched her jaw, bringing her lips back together, only to move in and meet them with his own.   
  
The kiss was a soft and gentle one, and after a second of being stunned, Penelope found herself closing her eyes and kissing back, it was only for a few seconds, a moment, really. But it felt like a long time to Penelope, who opened her eyes when Luke pulled away again. "I'll see you next time, Angel." He whispered, using a paper napkin to wipe off the transferred red lipstick, tossing it in her trash can before he turned to leave.

As he walked out the door Penelope hustled to the doorway and called to him. "Luke!" He turned to look back at her. "I--I'll see you next time." She said, a note of hope in her voice. Luke gave her a dumb smile and a nod before he continued on his way. Penelope's eyes instantly checked out his backside as he went away. "Woof, a girl could get used to that," she whispered to herself, peeling her eyes off him as she retreated back to her screens. Her mind was still foggy from the kiss as she re-applied her red lipstick, wondering if he knew that he still had a small smudge of it at the corner of his mouth.    
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! The next few chapters will be posted asap!


End file.
